The True You
by Blurple
Summary: Robin and Star get together. Yay. It is soo romantic!
1. Hiding from it All

The True You

By: Blurple

Teen Titans: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chap. One: Hiding from it all

* * *

Starfire sighed as she wrote in her diary. "Why can't he see?" she asked herself. Looking at her pink wall she sighed. "Raven!" she yelled. "She'll know what to do!" As she went to Raven's door she knocked twice. Raven didn't answer. "She must be meditating" Starfire thought.She needed to talk to her about her feelings badly but let her patience take over.

Starfire walked to the livingroom and spotted Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games, betting each other on who would win. "Boo ya!! Ha told ya I'd win" As steam came out of Beastboy's ears He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Star! Can I show you a cool move!"Yelled Robin. Starfire recognized his voice and bit her lip. She had saw Raven do it once when they were having a battle and thought she might try it. She turned around and gave a weak smile. "Of course friend!" She managed to say. As she followed him to the training room she shut her eyes tight. She felt so awkward lately. Because she was having these feelings for Robin, Different feelings that she never would usually feel. She sat on a bench. He had started, but Star fire wasn't even paying attention to the move. She just gazed at him.

And then noticed the mask. And drifted in a mode of confusion. "Rob-" "I'm almost done!"Said Robin. 'Watch this!" He said. He back flipped and kicked the calves of a fake doll, then said "Done!....What did you think?" " I liked it but why do you wear that mask?"............As there was a slight silence after the sentence he said "My mask?" " Yes." She said getting nervous. " I don't understand.' He said getting a little suspicious at her sudden change in attitude. "Well- nevermind!

She said and got up and walked toward the door, and took a quick glance at him. She stopped and smiled and said "Its very well organized" And when she walked out gave another cheap complement.

She started walking towards Raven's room again. She knocked lightly. Right away the door slid open by two inches and she could barely see Raven's face. "What?" Raven asked. Starfire smiled and asked Raven for advice. Raven rose an eyebrow and asked what it was. "Could we talk about this in a private place ?"asked the Emerald Eyed beauty..Raven nodded and went outside with Starfire

"Well, What do you need to express?" asked the pale girl. "Well", Started the red head beauty, "I'm having these feelings for someone."How so" asked the pale girl. Starfire blushed. "How do you say?........A loving way?" Raven's face expression changed. "For who?" she asked , not knowing that she was interested for a millisecond........"Robin" said Starfire.

There was a silence again. "Oh I see." said Raven. "Maybe you should tell him." she offered not really knowing what she was saying. Starfire sighed " I see.... You do not understand." she complained. Raven's face angered, "Keep in mind! Starfire you asked me." "Oh! Sorry I did not mean to offend you." she said quickly. "But I guess I should try your expressing idea."

As Raven nodded, Starfire walked back into the house and toward the living room. Then she went in the hall and stopped at a wall. Being quiet she could hear Robin talking to Cyborg.

" I don't know what to do!.... What do you think Cyborg?" asked Robin." Maybe she just wanted to try on your mask" said Cyborg lazily.

"Oh no!" yelled Starfire quietly to herself. "He is curious." She knew that Robin would find the answer to her change in personality. And She knows that Robin gets so serious when he is investigating.

Starfire walked back to her room. Depressed, and feeling tired. Then she glanced at her alarm clock: 8:32, she started getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile w/ Robin........

" UGHHHHHH! I can't figure out!" He yelled. He couldn't figure out Starfire's Complaint about the mask. As he sat there for a while talking to himself and thinking the same things over and over. He finally said " I got it!!"...." I think she likes me." Then he was rested or was he? He started up again with questions like, How does she? How long has she liked me? When will she tell me? and..... "Do I like her?" This question was swarming in his head unanswered and yet he was confused even more. He tried not to thinking about her!! And then it hit him! He must like her! If he thinks about her so much! If Raven was acting weird he wouldn't care, But Starfire He completely wanted to know how Starfire felt. So he must!

Back w/ Star. ........

Starfire started thinking about Robin AGAIN!! Her face started getting hot and her mind flooded with dreams and she was starting to fantasize. Her face was getting so hot, that she had to have her hands cool them down. " I must get fresh air" She said to herself. She got out of bed and walked through the hall and into the kitchen. " Hmmmmm, when it is a warm day Beastboy gets into the freezer."

She went to the freezer and opened it. Cold refreshing air wiped out the heat. " Who's there?" asked Robin. "Just me Robin" Just hearing his name flushed her face with heat she thought. " Oh, why you up Star?" He asked. " I'm very warm and heat approaches me"she said her voice quivering. "Hot?!", He began, "But it's blowing crazy, and raining outside!"

"Rain?" asked Starfire. "Oh yes! I remember now I liked the rain the first time youtold me about it."

She looked out the window, " I've never felt the rain before" She said sadly still looking.

" I can show you" He said walking towards the door. " A show? You are going to perform?" she asked. Robin laughed a little bit. " No I'm going to take you to see the rain." Starfire's face cheered up " Glorious! That would be great!" she smiled. And then he took her by the hand. "Come Star, I'll show you the rain" Robin felt a little nervous about holding her hand But he did it anyways.

They went to the Lake, And the water hit them. The cool drops made Starfire giggle. " What a Tremendous Sensation!" She yelled. She hugged him and thanked him. "Thank you Robin you are a Great friend." She said hugging him. As the water soaked her hair Robin blushed a little and hugged her back. " Your Welcome Star I'm glad you like it." Starfire didn't stop hugging him she didn't want to.

" Okay Star, I think that we should go back in." ' No not yet I still want to hug you longer"-!

Oh no!! What have I done? She asked herself in her head. Now he knows He knows the truth!

Robin's eyes widened as he heard this and at that moment he knew that she liked him for sure!! He was so happy and surprised. She stopped hugging him and started running to her room.

When she got there she knew the whole time she was running that Robin was behind her. She closed her door and got in her bed and covered her face with the covers. Robin knocked on her door lightly.

" Starfire open up I want to talk to you." he yelled. " No thank you I wish to be unseen." " Please Star, I need to tell you something.".........She couldn't stand Robin at her door yearning to get through. So she got up and opened the door. As her drenched hair and clothes soaked the blanket she blushed at Robin's wethair. She tried not to look at him she was too nervous to.

"It's okay Star you don't have to be shy." He came close to her face. " I feel what you feel Ive always liked you that way." He said looking at her." Hug me more if you want to Beca-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "The alarm!" Yelled Robin. He looked at Starfire and said "Come on Star, Well continue later." And they were running through the hall and Starfire slipped, because she was outside her rubber boots slipped easily. " Eeeep!" She yelled as she slid. "Ow!" 'Are you okay Star? Starfire? Are you okay?"She struggled to get up and fell back down. "Ouch!" She looked up at Robin and said " I don't think I can come."she said. He nodded and lifted her up in his arms.

He set her on the couch.

As everyone rose from their sleep, Robin told Starfire they wouldn't take long. "Just stay here well be back as fast as we can!" He hesitated for a while and then left her. Then Beastboy , Raven and Cyborg came down the steps. "Robin Star! We gotta go!" Robin looked at Beastboy, "Star can't come she hurt herself." He said calmly. " Kay but Cinderblock Is at it again."

" I'll be right back" He assured her and kissed her on the forehead. They all left and Starfire sighed in depression.

Meanwhile w/ the Crew...........

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!!" As Black Magic swarmed over a gigantic piece of cement and was thrown against a wall, Beastboy ran behind Cinderblock and turned into a Cheetah and hopped on top of the Criminal and scratched his eyesight. "Omhhhhhhhhh" It yelled. It fell into the ocean.

"Booya!! That sure got him!" Yelled Cyborg. "He'll just come back again." Robin said as he glared at the place where CinderBlock had fallen. Then he remembered Starfire. " We should get back home." said Robin Quickly walking towards Cyborg's car.

Meanwhile w/ Starfire............

Starfire couldn't help but fall asleep while they were gone. And she was sleeptalking about her dream. She was sleeping so peacefully and dreaming about Robin. "Robin, Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She yelled. And just then they came back from crime fighting. And Beastboy and Cyborg started laughing."Yes Robin I'll marry you!" Beastboy mocked "Haaaaa Ha!"laughed Cyborg.

"Don't worry Robin!" teased Cyborg.

Raven walked to her room and nodded her head.

Robin ignoring their stupid jokes he lifted up Starfire and took her to her room and put her in her bed. "Goodnight my Tamaranian Princess."He said and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and didn't let him leave and she was staring at his white mask. She reached for it to take it off.

But he stopped her and nodded his head and said "Not yet." Starfire didn't really understand she didn't want to, all she wanted was to see his eyes. She sighed and said "Robin can you stay here?"

"Sorry Star I have to go to my room" "Okay that's alright -But just stay here until I fall asleep."She said looking up at him innocently. "Okay Star.......Okay"

26 minutes later............

She had fallen asleep. As Robin got up and was going to leave he saw her Diary was open. He looked back checking if she was asleep, Yes she was. He walked towards the pink Diary that was on a white table. And it read:

_Dear Journal, I have been asking Raven for advice about my liking Robin Problem.__Every time I say or think about his name I get very dizzy and warm. I tried to talk about Robin today but was too shy, maybe another time._

_Love Starfire_

Robin noticed that his name was underlined twice. Robin was happy that Starfire had talked about him and he enjoyed her little love for him he felt his heart rise and excitement rush over his face.

"I'll take her out tomorrow." He said and went out the door. It was settled then! He would ask Starfire out on a Date. He was getting a little nervous. But he took his courage deep inside him and put it in his attitude.

In the Morning..................

In the morning Robin got up and went to the bathroom and looked at him self in the mirror and said to himself. Your still tall, you haven't grown shorter. Robin usually was shorter than Starfire but he finally got to a point that he was taller. And He was always scared that he would shrink back down again. But doesn't really. He brushed his teeth and yelled "I'm going on a date!!!"

Than he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to that door with his shirt off.

He opened it. It was Raven. She blushed at him a little bit and then looked at his face.

"Could you please stop yelling I am trying to meditate."She said angrily. "Sorry! Just a little excited."

After she left, he started to put on Regular Clothes. He put on geans And A red shirt that had a Yellow R in the corner. He went to his shelf and opened a drawer and took out men's refresher. He sprayed it on. And then he put a breath mint in his mouth incase of a surprising kiss.

He started walking towards Starfire's room. He knocked on the door lightly. And took a little whlie till she opened the door. She gasped at the bouquet of purple flowers. And he asked her gently,"Starfire would you go out with me?" He asked not nervous or afraid. ...... "Oh! Of course I will go out with you!!" She yelled and hugged him and she looked at him and smiled. She stepped back. "I must get ready!!!" She said.

* * *

Well! Go to the next chap if there is a next chap!! Well love you all thank you very much I'll try harder to concentrate on my work and try to be a better writer. Thank you!! Love Blurple A.K.A Mew. 


	2. A Day in the Park

The True You

Chapter 2: A Day In the Park

* * *

"Hm, now whatever should I wear?" Starfire asked as she looked around her room. She thought about asking Raven, but thought again. "Oh! I am feeling very pressured by this dating!" She sighed.

She opened her closet and moved all the fighting outfits to the side and tried reaching in the back for something else. "Oh! This will do!" she siad. It was a long-sleeved, purple blouse, with a black mini-skirt. Then she put on a pair of black boots that went up to the knees. "There!" she smiled and walked to her mirror.

She picked up her brush and ran it through her silky red hair. She then grabbed her grape scented lotion and rubbed it into her hands and then onto her knees. She looked in the mirror, paused and then grabbed a butterfly clip, and put it in her hair. "Purple butterfly," she said smiling. "I hope we have fun today!" she exclaimed.

She walked towards the door. "I hope my first date goes well!" she screeched and walked into the living room.

As usual, Raven was reading her book and Cyborg was playing video games with Beast Boy. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"In his room." said Raven, without looking up from her book.

"Oh. Thank you." said the red-head. As she walked to his door, she heard him talking. She put her ear to the door.

"...Starfire, you look beautiful, no, no.... Starfire, your hair looks nice. Star, you're so sweet and..." Everything went quiet.

"Huh?" Then the door opened and Starfire fell at his feet. "Hello, Robin!" she smiled, fully embarrassed.

"Star? Why are you on the floor?" he blushed. "Were you listening? Oh, sorry, let me help you up!" He held out his hand.

"Thank you Robin." she said. "Im ready for our date!"

"Great...uh, you look nice. And you smell nice too..." he complemented.

She smiled. "So Robin, where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said. As he held her hand , they headed out the door.

"Stop." said Raven. "Where are you going?" She looked at Star's outfit. "Im guessing you won't be fighting crime?"

"Nope not today." said Starfire. "We're going on a date!"

As the cute couple walked outside, they flew into the city and into the streets, and made their way towards the Ice Cream shop. Starfire hummed a tune. Robin watched her in the sunlight, her red hair shimmered and swayed as she moved.

"Oh, Robin. It's such a splendid day!" she said. "Thank you!" And she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome Star." He told her. "Okay, Star, we're here."

"Wow! What is it?"

"Its an ice cream store. What kind of flavor do you want?"

"Uh, is there peace, mango and mintfrost?"

"Uh, I think they only have mint chocolate chip..."

"Okay, as long as there's mint."

"All right, you can go sit at that table." said Robin, as he stood to order.

Starfire walked over to the table and sat down. She hummed the song again. "La, la, la, mm, mm, hm."

Robin came walking back with two cups of ice cream.

"Here you are, Star. Your ice cream." said Robin.

"Thank you, Robin." Star dug out a big scoop of the chocolate chip mint ice cream, with a purple spoon. "Mm, delicious! Tell me again what is it called?"

"Ice cream." he answered.

"What kind is your Robin?"

Robin looked at his own cup as he answered, "It's a chocolate sundae."

Starfire looked confused for a second. "No. Today is Tuesday, Robin."

"No, Star, my ice cream is called a sundae."

"Oh! Why?"

"..." Robin blushed and looked away, feeling strange all of a sudden. "I really don't know why."

After they were done eating, he took her to the park. It was green and peaceful. There were trees and plants everywhere. And Starfire gasped, "Oh Robin. Its so beautiful!" She looked at him, and smiled. "Oh look! Over there!" She pointed at a large purple flowered tree. It was the biggest and tallest tree in the park. Then Robin took Starfire's hand, and led her towards a bench beneath the tree. It was cool and shady. But still, Robin was quiet. And something seemed to be bothering him. Starfire fiddled with the hem of her skirt and looked up at him.

"Robin. Why are you silent? Is something troubling you. Are you not happy on this date?"

"No, no that's not it, Starfire." he smiled and looked out at the park.

"Oh, all right." There was a moment of silence. She felt awkward and clumsily burst out, "Robin this park is so peaceful and calm." Thick, grey clouds moved across the sky. And people slowly started to leave. "Why is everyone leaving?" she asked.

"Heh, maybe we should leave too."

"Why?"

"It looks like rain." he looked up, almost sadly.

"Oh! Wonderful!" she shrieked and jumped up.

"What do you mean wonderful?"

"I love the rain" Starfire yelled. "On my planet, rocks and pieces of metal would fall. It was because the Gordordians were attacking." Then she smiled at Robin. "But here, there is no harm in water!"

He smiled in silence. It got darker and the thunder rumbled. Starfire's eyes went neon, and she had her starbolts ready. "Robin, Earth is under attack!" she yelled. "No Starfire. That's the thunder."

She giggled at herself.

"Sorry. Earth must have very strange things to you." he said laughing. Starfire sat back down on the bench. Once the drops of water began falling, Starfire ran out in the open and stood under the rain. "Yay!" she laughed. Robin smiled, glad that she was enjoying herself.

Just then there was a piercing, _shrieeeeeeek!!_

"Huh?" Star turned around. Lightning had struck they were under. It was about to fall on Robin!- when-

"Ugghhh!!" She struggled to hold up the tree. "R-Robin, l-leave now!" She yelled. It was difficult to hold up the tree. She gritted her teeth and summoned her strength. She could no longer see her friend, so she gathered all her power and tossed the tree as far as she could. She breathed heavily and sighed as her vision cleared. She looked from side to side for her date.

"Robin? Robin?" she began to panic. Her eyes filled up with tears. She spun around and saw Robin standing there. "Robin! Are-are you damaged?" she asked worriedly.

"You saved me Star." he said quietly.

"Of course I did! I had no other choice. Have I done wrong?" She asked as she watched the rain fall all over him. He stood still.

She started, as he moved through the rain to get to her. He touched her face, and then ran his fingers through her soft, thick hair, that was now getting wet. He drew her face towards his and pressed his warm lips on hers. They stood close in the rain, and he slid his hands from her hair down to the sides of her arms. He stopped kissing her and just held her close to him.

Lightning struck again. "Ah!" Starfire yelled.

"Hurry. We have to go." said Robin.

"Running will take too long." she said. He looked at her and smiled.

_Whoosh!!_ Starfire flew, holding Robin in her arms. They neared Titan Tower, and finally reached the island. Starfire gently set Robin down, and they entered the tower. Everyone looked up and noticed their soaked clothes.

"You have a nice swim?" Beast boy asked, looking away from the movie he was watching with Cyborg and Raven.

"Robin my pal!" Cyborg yelled out. "Did you get a good kiss?"

Beast boy laughed out loud, and Raven shook her head. "Immaturity in action." she said.

Robin walked Starfire to her room. She hugged him. "Thank you Robin. I had a magnificent day! Im glad we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Star. I hope you had, fun."

"Oh, of course I did!" She looked deep into his mask. "Whenever Im with you, things are always perfect. You light up my world." she smiled brightly. "Goodnight." The door closed behind her, as she went to bed.

* * *

Robin walked back to his room, thinking about what she said. 'You light up my world'

"Did she mean that? Do I really?" Robin's head was hurting. He wondered why. Robin went into his room, and got into his bed without changing his wet clothes. He thought about his new girlfriend.

"Starfire." he said in the dark.

Starfire twisted and turned in her oval shaped bed. "Robin." she whispered. "I hope you're thinking about me, because I am certainly thinking about you." She sighed.

''''''''

"Come on Raven! Give it back!" Beast Boy begged.

"No."

"Please, give it back!"

"Oh? Huh-hum, no."

"How am I gonna play video games if you have the controller?"

"Look, I'll give it back to you once you stop rambling about how you beat Cyborg."

"Fine!" He sighed as she released it from her power sphere. Beast boy passed a red floating car on the screen.

"Yea!" he yelled.

"All right, Im going to bed." said Raven. "I can't take your racket anymore." She walked to her door but heard someone talking. She walked up to Starfire's door.

"...No Robin! I love you more than that girl! Don't do it, don't!" Yet again, Starfire was sleep-talking.

Raven walked up to the bed. "Starfire. Starfire!" The redhead's eyes snapped open.

"Robin?" she asked.

"No. Its Raven. Could you try and stop sleeptalking?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'll try to stop."

"Thank you." Raven went back to her own door, but stopped.. She heard a moan, but this time it came from another room. She went to Cyborg's room and went in.

"...you lost the remote!" He groaned and thrashed.

"Cyborg!" she yelled. "Stop sleep-talking!"

"Oh, sorry Raven." he said groggily and watched as she walked out. She was about to walk towards her room when she heard something from Robin's room. Rolling her eyes, she created a black sphere and put it around his mouth, trapping all sound.

"Now to get some rest." She sighed and went to bed.

* * *

As Starfire got up, she yawned . And her mind started thinking about Robin. She sighed and made her bed. She went to the kitchen, she saw Raven, already reading her book on the couch. "Good morning Raven." Starfire said happily.

Raven just sat there. Starfire looked confused. "Oh well." She turned around and took out an apple and crunched into it. She quickly turned around and looked at Raven. "Can I tell you about my date?" she asked, walking towards the couch. She sat down.

Raven closed her book and looked up. "What." She said. Starfire smiled.

"Robin has put his lips on mine!" She giggled like crazy and stopped. "What does it mean?" She whispered quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything. Starfire looked confused. "Do you not understand? He went like this!" She said coming close to Raven's race.

"No! Stop Starfire! I know what it means!" She yelled, turning red.

Starfire moved back. "You do?" She asked happily.

"Yes, I'll tell you." then she glared at her. "When two people really like each other." As she said this, Starfire stared at her with her eyes wide. "They feel a certain urge to touch each other, for example Robin put his lips with yours because he was showing his affection for you."

"Ooooh!" Starfire said and rested to her normal self.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Going Up

The True You

By: Burple

Chapter 3: Going up

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Raven nodded her head in disappointment. "I cant help you on that " She said looking out in the sunset.

She rose up and headed for the door that lead down the back into the tower. Starfire remained looking down into the Water. She still thought how Robin had said that. How could he say that? Was he drifting away from her? The words swarmed in her head.

::Flash Back::

Robin rose from his bed. Running to the living room he turned on the big screen. The other Titans Quickly gathered in the same room. "There's trouble at the docks Slade is planning something But what?" He said looking at the map on the screen.

"Lets go" He said as he headed for the door.

They all nodded their heads and ran for the docks.

* * *

At the Docks.............

Slade stood in the middle of a Warehouse looking at Robots tearing boxes. "Yes I can Sense Robin He's very close." He said Smiling.

Then Cyborg yelled and punched a hole in the wall of the warehouse and yelled out " Who said y'all could start a party without me?" He said looking at them all. Then Slade ran out of a door nearby and Robin spotted him running around the corner and Slade ordered the Three Robots that were holding a box to go the opposite direction.

"Raven, Beastboy you two stay here and fight the Robots, Cyborg you follow the Three Robots that were holding the box Don't let them get away. Me and Star will get Slade." He said as he headed out the hole that Cyborg punched through. Starfire Followed.

Robin kept his eyes on the Criminal that was jumping over crate after another. "Give it up Slade!" Yelled Robin as He panted in the process of running. Starfire lowered herself and Lifted him up.

"You're too tired to run" she said and flew closer to Slade.

* * *

Meanwhile with Raven And Beastboy.....

" Azarath Metrion Zynthios!" she yelled and her powers allowed her to lift up Four crates and smash them on Robots. Beastboy turned into a lion doing damage with his claws. "That's all of them." said Raven as she resumed back to the floor.

Beastboy sighed and sat down. "What a relief I sooo did not want to wake up" He said curling into a ball. Raven rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cyborg.............

While running the Robots took a sharp corner around the building. Cyborg turned as well and found himself in smoke. "Hey I can't see.!" He was setup in a Trap, Blind like Bat. And the Robots got farther in getting away. The smoke finally cleared and he didn't even try following them again. "UGHHHHHHH!" He yelled and felt ashamed of himself. He started heading back to where Raven and Beastboy were.

* * *

Meanwhile with Robin Starfire...........

" Drop me now Star!" Robin yelled and fell on top of Slade. Robin punched him and took him by the neck. Slade started laughing. And his mask fell off and once again it was a robot.

"Ughh!"Robin yelled and Listened to the little video it had for him.

"Robin how nice of you to join me and my little party, But the party's over sorry." And then it went out, and Robin dropped it and yelled in frustration.

" Do not worry Robin, we will get him eventually." Starfire said trying to cheer him up.

" What do you mean? Eventually?! I can't wait that long! We've been chasing him for months and you try and cheer me by saying, eventually?!" He turned around and went back to the place they entered in the first place. Starfire looked down, feeling a little embarrassed and offended. She turned around as well and walked slowly after Robin. She looked down at the cement and her eyes got watery.

She didn't like being yelled at ; and she never really got yelled at, at her real home. She thought she was being a crybaby but it was getting to her, he was getting to her and her emotions were easily tricked into being teased. She wiped off her tears not wanting Robin to look at her.

She gathered her confidence and set to normal stage. She looked at Robin and he glanced back quickly and had a little regret for yelling at her, but remained walking on. He felt uncomfortable at the long moment of silence.

"So" He said, trying to make it not so uncomfortable, " Thanks for picking me up, I really was tired." Starfire kept her silence. Then after what seemed to be a mile to Robin, they finally got there.

"Robin, they got away!" Cyborg yelled looking angry and ashamed.

"Well, did you at least find out what they were holding?" Robin asked.

"No" Cyborg said quietly.

"Well good job Raven And Beastboy You're the only ones who actually accomplished something." Robin said.

"Well let's go home now there's nothing we can do" Robin said and stealing a look at Starfire.

Raven had to wake up Beastboy and then they went home.

**

* * *

**

At Home...................

Raven quickly headed toward her room. Starfire headed towards hers. Robin quickly grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said. "I should not have yelled at you." He said and walked off. His apology was a little cold. She did appreciate it but it did not seem like he meant it. She started again heading for her room and this time actually getting inside of it. She closed the door and lied on her bed. Thinking about the words Robin said. She shifted her body. Her stomach hardening into a knot and she was trying to untwist it by moaning and moving.

::End Flashback::

She stood up as the wind blew her firery red hair. She still thought about the second part of the story and then she threw herself off the tower. Feeling the wind in her face and the smell of the salty ocean she opened her eyes and found out it was time to fly. She pulled her strength together and floated up to the top. She started filling up with tears.

::Flash Back::

Raven Flew over Slade and threw down Three Rocks Giant. Cyborg's Sonic blue blaster hit five Robots carrying boxes. Robin ran on boxes nearby jumping up and letting little boomerangs fly toward Slade. As they exploded Starfire threw nonstop Starbolts at him. She gathered all her strength and threw two more that imploded once it found something to hit which was Slade's body.

They all gathered closely around Slade. Starfire flew over getting ready for any surprising attack.

She was right he let out with not being there , And having a bomb in the middle. Everyone was a little bewildered at this and then they flew at running and flying.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

'Why is he yelling at me? I didn't do anything!' Starfire thought to herself.

They all looked at Robin amazed that he blamed someone for something. He looked even more mad and left for the tower, now that there was nothing to solve or destroy. They all followed. Starfire stayed and knelt down crying. Feeling ashamed and thought that Robin was drifting away from her.

She actually had strength to get up. But not fly. She got there finally and everyone was acting normal, which she respected deeply as she did not want pity on her self. She thought that if she did not tell anyone and get through it on her own, she would get stronger. But she really wanted to express her feelings to. It was like having a needle in an uncomfortable spot all day and not able to get it out.

She headed towards her room but, on the way stopped in front of Robin's room. She took all her braveness and confidence and The most breath she could breath and knocked on his door. He answered very quickly.

"What?" He asked coldly. She stepped back a little.

"Robin I need to talk to you." She said sounding a little cheerful.

"Okay, but make it quick." He said letting her in. As she past the entrance of the door images of Robin quickly flashed in her head. She saw him happy they were happy, together and happy. But the image quickly disappeared as he asked her "What do you want"

"Well" She started; "I have been thinking about our relationship and"-!

"Oh I know what this is about it!" Robin blurted out.

"You do?!" Starfire asked happy, thinking that he actually understood.

"Yes! I know that you're being very selfish and that you're trying to make me happy!" he said . Starfire was crushed by his words, Then she knew,....He knew nothing and she was not listening to him she drifted deeply into a motion of a dream, She was on cloud. And she could see Robin on another cloud Not that far away, and his mask was off! She flew toward him but figured out that she was not moving, neither was he.

They were in the same spot not moving, that's how it was always. Like they never moved forward, they stood still drifting farther apart. Then the dream was over and Starfire found herself in front of Robin being yelled at.

"You always think that you can come up to any human, But you can't do some stuff Starfire you just can't!" He yelled and found himself staring at a Watered eyed Starfire. He turned around quickly stopping his speech. "Look, You - Just c-can't do some stuff." He said. Walking towards his desk.

"Maybe you should leave" he said looking down at some pieces of the crates from the docks.

She nodded quickly and headed for the door.

She sobbed so hard in her room. She tried to be quiet because maybe Raven was meditating in the next room.

::End Flash Back::

Starfire finally left to go downstairs. And as you can tell night had came and everyone was doing there night duties, Raven was meditating, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, but she saw no trace of Robin which was good, she did not want to see him. She walked towards the kitchen.

Opened the fridge and closed it, she was not hungry. She needed to express her feelings to someone so she went her room and pulled put her diary out of the bottom drawer.

She pulled out a pen that Beastboy had dropped and let her have it. She wrote so fast her hand started to ache. But she kept on writing. And as she wrote talking about Robin she cried, writing the fact that they were going to part or at least she thought they were.

Then someone knocked on her door. She closed her diary and shoved it back into the same sot is was before. "Coming" Her voice sounding a little muffled from crying. She opened it, not knowing it would be Robin.

"Oh" She said looking at him with her sore eyes. "What do you need assistance of?" She asked a little afraid that Robin would catch on to her muffled voice.

" I need to talk to you." He said allowing himself to come in.

" Talk? About what?" she asked not really having that much of a clue.

" About the last time we talked." He said looking around her room

"Well, go ahead talk." she said trying to make it look like that she didn't care. But she did, she cared a lot more than he would ever know.

"Okay let me first start out with I'm sorry, I truly am, I never should have yelled at you, I love you and I am being such an idiot lately with Slade and everything and I took it out on the wrong person and I might as well say this again but I am sorry! I am."He said and got up.

He walked toward Starfire and looked her in the eyes, she was beaming, happy in a while for once,

And he hugged her and the words she will never forget as he whispered them in her ear, "I love you" he said

And her eyes blinked slowly letting tears rush down the side of her face. "Me too." She said softly as her hands crept slowly to the side of his waist. They stood there not moving, But growing closer together now and things have changed, Starfire was wrong. They were together.

Nothing could take them apart................Love, she never thought she would never would find it on a unknown Planet. Earth, She actually found someone so kind and gentle and perfect for her.

" Thank you Robin" she said, not knowing that Robin was surprised.

"Why? Star?" He asked looking down at her face flushed with red heat.

"Well, you have been so kind and I can't explain it I just know that I love you so much and You are so great." She thought she looked so stupid saying this but to Robin she was the most important thing in the world, that had to have attention.

Then after the night was over it was morning. Starfire was being rushed to get up by a deep voice, not Robin's not anyone she until he said on name "Robin should be pleased when he finds out I took you ." And she opened her eyes and in front of her she saw Slade.

She could not speak, her voice was being stopped and she thought she lost it but she didn't, she could hear her moans. All she saw was black, and she was moving and the ride was very bumpy.

Her hands were tied up and her legs as well, or was she frozen? She tried to move around, she never really tried to this whole time. As she struggled she heard Slade's voice telling her it would be of no use.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked as she looked around the room cause she felt a presence.

" I'm kidnapping you." He laughed. "You are Robin's weakness, the more I torture you the more vicious Robin gets, and the more he gets mad the more he becomes like me." He said h, his voice so clear and cut. "Sorry, But lights out" He said as a bag went over Starfire.

She didn't know what she was in , a box?, a cube? She couldn't tell. As she moved about, each struggle was useless. "Robin!" She yelled and then she was being lifted up and being taken somewhere she did not know.

* * *

Chapter 4 Coming as well!!Ahahahahaaha 


	4. Up and Out

The True You

By: Blurple

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Up and Out

If I took long sorry.

* * *

Starfire struggled to move around comfortably. She yelled in frustration and discovered her moving and resistence was useless. She wished to see something other than darkness, and there she waited to what Slade planned for her.

Robin walked over to Starfire's room and knocked on her door. "Starfire." He began softly. "You haven't been out all day." He said, looking sad. "Is something wrong?" He continued. "Starfire?"

He knocked again. And still she did not answer the door. "I'm coming in." He said and started to open the door.

He opened it and gasped at the empty room. He quickly checked the bathroom living room and everything else except the basement.

He went to Raven's room and knocked on her door hard. "Raven!" He yelled. Raven opened the door slightly and came out with a very dry "Yes?"

"Starfire is missing and I checked everywhere and I can't find her and I'm worried." He said hoping she'll understand.

She raised an eyebrow and looked him strait in the mask.. "How do you know she's gone? Maybe she went somewhere and didn't tell anyone." He looked even angrier.

"She would tell me." He said and turned around. "We should look for her." He said. And walked to the living room where Beastboy and Cyborg were. And then he blurted out the news.

Everyone was listening closely as he took out his communicator and opened it. He looked at a red dot blink. "She is 5 miles East from us.' Let's go and find out where she is.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Robin? Maybe she's just doing something personal." Said Cyborg as he looked unsure of something that he kept to himself.

"I'm sure, besides it's better safe then sorry." He said and went to the garage to get his motorcycle. After he jumped on it he drove off with Cyborg Raven and Beastboy following behind in Cyborg's car, He headed East.

* * *

Meanwhile with Starfire

She felt herself being lifted up and being dropped on a hard surface. "Ouch!". She looked all around her, she could see some light now and was a little relieved to see something else than just darkness. She sighed knowing Robin would get her but still she was in an uncomfortable position.

She heard talking and tried to listen carefully. "Yea" The voice began. " I will do it it's not that hard I've done worse." The unknown voice said and it went on but faded away. She started to worry with

what would happen. Then she recognized a nice noise and smiled knowing that she was in good hands.

It was Robin's motorcycle making noise. She opened her mouth and yelled out Robin. And she heard Robin get a clue. "Over there" she heard him say. She could hear feet walking towards her. She yelled again. "Robin I'm in a box."

"Starfire! Where exactly are you? Keep talking to me." He said.

"Here I'm about two feet away from you." She yelled.

Then Robin spotted a Crate about two feet away from him there was actually more than one. There was about twenty. Then Starfire felt herself being lifted up.

"Hey! This is the docks!" Yelled Beastboy yelled. Everyone looked at him. He smiled a little embarrassed. And hid behind Cyborg.

Starfire was being lifted up by a chain that was connected to the crate she was put in. She felt a rush of panic flush over her. She struggled even more. And her face worried in an expression that was never on her before. "Help! Anyone Raven Robin Beastboy HELP!" She panicked so much she thought she was going to faint.

Robin watched in disbelief. As her crate was led to a spot that she was now over water.. Robin looked around the whole area trying to find out who was behind this and watching. He looked around even more and started to realize that there was a figure standing not too far. His eyes got smaller as he was trying to see clearer at the figure. His eyes widened when the figure stepped out and was revealed to the moonlight.

And under his breath he let out an angry "Slade." Robin ran toward the figure and got out his weapon. Which was the weapon he used the most. The long silver stick thingy.

He ran with a very angry look on his face and yelled out a noise that Starfire could hear and she stopped struggling. He was fighting with Slade and while he was fighting he had told Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg to try and save Stafire.

Raven tried to use her powers to disconnect the pieces of the crate, it didn't work and she had an idea that they should stop trying to attack something.

Starfire's crate was now being lowered into the water. She felt herself being lowered and could see a shine and it was moving slowly. She realized it was water and her heart once again hammered in her chest.

She could now hear the water as it calmly moved. She smelled the salt water and then she was now at the tip of the water.

Her crate filled up with water. She looked at it and she screamed. The water was very cold and it frightened that she would drown.

The water was now at her neck.

* * *

With Robin...

Robin punched Slade and he backed away knowing that Slade would want to hit him back. He looked Slade in the eyes and said "How do I get Starfire out that crate?" He said and stood still letting Slade know that he was not going to hit him. Slade let out a little laugh and Looked at Robin and said "Why Robin you know that in order for me to give you something that important I would have to make you do something dangerous.

Slade took a silver key out and placed it on the floor. "This is the key to Starfire's crate; it will open a small lock on the bottom of the crate. You have to go under water in order to do this . . . Literally." As he said this he lifted up his foot and kicked the key into the water.

Robin watched closely. And once it hit the water Robin dove into the water and searched for the key. He spotted a shine and knew it was the key. He reached the surface and swam over to the chain where Starfire was underneath and he went to the bottom of her crate. He looked for the lock.

He remembered Slade mentioning that it was a small lock. Robin felt on the bottom of the crate and found the lock he tried putting the key in the right place and did. He felt the whole crate and smiled in relief. He saw Starfire's body slowly float down, and then he grabbed her hand and led her to the top of the surface.

He found out that she was unconscious. He looked at her and then bought her to where the rest of the Titans were. And then he lay her down. All the Titans watched, thinking maybe that Starfire was going to die.

"Starfire! Wake up! Starfire!" Robin yelled, but nothing happened. He knew what he had to do or Starfire would die. He opened her mouth and placed his lips upon hers. And blew. There they were and they weren't moving, they were staying still. He still kept at his routine.

She finally shifted. And coughed up some water. All the Titan's were relieved to see that her heart was still beating. She sat up slowly and looked around. Robin was in front of her smiling. And she rubbed her head.

"What happened? Where am I,...I remember Robin's voice yelling. I remember being in a crate." She said and was so weak she fell back to the floor, Robin caught her.

He was holding her in his arms and he placed her on his motorcycle and they all went home.

* * *

When they got home, he placed her in her bed. Now and then she moved unexpectedly, but was still at peace. Robin smiled at her and left the room.

He walked toward his room, but was stopped by Raven. "You were right, Sorry." She said and walked away. He felt very prideful. He finally reached his room. And when he opened it fell on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he got up and reached for his alarm clock. He decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast. He walked into the living room picking up some stuff on the floor, that Beastboy and Cyborg left behind. He sighed in disappointment.

He heard something behind him and quickly turned around and saw Starfire standing there. "Oh, Good morning, How are you if you feel sick you should just lay down." He said turning around and picking up more chips on the floor.

" No I'm not sick, I just wanna get away from the room and out."

"About yesterday, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long in that crate."

"It's fine, I was just so frightened that you wouldn't get there in time. I was so scared when the crate started filling up with water."

"Starfire! Stop talking like that, I get very guilty and I don't like to think about it."

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault."

She walked toward the counter in front of the fridge and sat down on the stool. She glumly rested her head down on the counter. Robin continued to pick up remains of the other messy Titans.

He threw all the mess away. And returned to the kitchen. He looked at Starfire.

"Starfire."

"Yes."

"Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No"

He looked at the fridge and walked toward it and opened it and pulled out breakfast materials.

She sighed once more. He stopped. Then feeling frustrated and asked her, "What is it?"

"Nothing I just Want to go out where there is people and plants and a lot of noises."

"Ok . . . Well does that mean you want to go out?" H asked walking round the table.

"Yes." She said getting up.

"Okay Then let me get ready." Robin said turning around.

"No don't get ready I just want to go out and do something normally." She said innocently.

He smiled and nodded and took her arm walking toward the door. As the door opened the light from out side hit their faces and Starfire smiled and let the scent of the salt water rush upon her body. They went to the front of the Tower. Starfire sat down. "I thought that you wanted to go out, like into the city." Robin said

"Well I like it here better." She said.

As a group of seagulls flew by Robin sat down next to her and held her hand.

She turned to him and looked at his mask. She lifted up her right hand and reached for his mask.

He didn't stop her as she pulled it off. Her eyes captured a dark brown, and she gasped and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"Me too." Robin said hugging her back.

* * *

Next chap coming 


	5. The True You

The True You

By: Blurple

Chapter: 5:The True You

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

As the Sun rose up Robin opened his eyes. He made a groan and then reached for his alarm.

His hand slipped and hit the table as he tried to open the blinds, He cursed and reached for it again and succeeded. The light hit his eyes and made him flinch.

Starfire fell of his bed. She reached to get back up and looked at him and then at the clock.

Robin went to the bathroom. "Robin." Starfire said beginning to ask a question. "Why am I here?"

Robin looked back. "Remember you wanted to come here, You said that you didn't want to be alone so you came to my room."

Starfire blushed wanting to ask a question but held it in. "What?" asked Robin

"Well,... Did we -um uh- do anything?" She turned around, her face was red and she felt hot.

Robin smiled, "No." He walked toward the bathroom But then turned back, He paused and looked at her. "Did we?"

Starfire turned around her face flushed with a strawberry color. "I do not know, I asked you the question first."

He finally went in the bathroom. It was silent. Starfire struggled to get out of the sheets. Her clothes were on except her boots. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." She looked around knowing they should be near somewhere. She looked under the bed and found one. She felt with her hand to see if she could find it, as she stomped with her hand she accidently made a box tilt over and she heard a rustling of papers.

Her face expression was surprised. She pulled out some of the stuff that fell. When she held it in front of her face she turned to see Robin. He couldn't see what she was holding but he just told her that he would take a shower. Then he left.

Once he was out of sight she returned to the papers in her hand . She lied them on the floor and she looked at each one. They were pictures, News Clippings and pieces of paper with writing. She thought she should put them away but she decided not to. She thought that this would be a great opportunity to get to know what his secrets were.

She took a quick sigh and then picked one up one of the News Clippings, It read:

Fatal Accident kills Circus Family. : Yesterday On the 23 A Performance of the Circus was held and an unbalanced rail was arranged and As the Family walked on it, it broke and they all fell to their doom, or so one lived. One Boy, From the Family survived, His name , Richard. He was the only survivor. This tragic incident will never be forgotten, And Gotham City weeps in their sorrow. -Erick Fellows

Stafire didn't know what was going on but her eyes watered for the family. She put the Article down and reached for the next one. Their was a picture of a boy and her eyes widened as she recognized the face, it was Robin. She smiled. Then she took her eyes off the picture and read the words. It read:

Who is this Boy Wonder: Robberies, Murders, Crimes, This Boy stops them all. Everyone is thankful to the Boy that is bringing Peace to Gotham. Will this Boy Be Better Than Batman or will they be equal? Nobody knows. Everybody says they have seen the Boy and on the right corner of his outfit there is an 'R'. Sandy Porlock the Owner of the Flower Shop says that we should call him Robin. Is that our Heros name - Emily surks

Starfire realized where Robin came from and she quicky put down the Article and reached for the next one. Her interest was captured quickly as she her eyes locked on the next picture. It was a picture of Batman in the sky and Robin next to him. It Read:

Their a Team now: It's finally happened, Robin and Batman teamed up. They are now fighting crime together, Making Gotham the place to be. They are really a fantastic duo. Everybody is saying that Batman is the father of Robin. Well, now we have Heros. -Erick Fellows.

Starfire was very bewildered as she set it down. The one that she read was the last of the News Article Clippings. She reached for the paper with writing it was a little sloppy but her eyes could read it. It read:

I am very glad that Bruce has taken me out of orphanage and into his big house, but I still want to leave, I have to decided to leave to a new city and claim my own home. Where I will have friends my own age and maybe find someone I care for more than a friend. I will leave tomorrow night while he is asleep. -Robin, Richard.

Starfire knew him now and she found out that He was the boy in the accident and he was Boy Wonder and everything. She quickly hid everything as she heard the door knob wrestling behind her.

She put on her boot, And pretended that she was looking for the other one. She crawled and tried to hide next to his bed.

Robin came out, towel around his wait, hair wet and no outfit on. 0.!

"Starfire? What are you doing?" As she thought he spotted her hiding. She quickly got up.

"Nothing! Just looking for my boot. Have you seen it?" She asked smiling and looking guilty.

He looked at her suspicious and said "No."

She looked at the floor and around herself. "OH!I found it!" She said and smiled while she picked it up. She put it on and smiled again at Robin. She fled out the room. And back to hers.

She sighed in relief to be away from all the guilty air.

She walked toward her desk and brushed her hair. 'I need to tell him that I went through his stuff.'

It's not right to lie to him' She thought that she was doing a right thing telling him, and she was right.

She marched to Robin's room and knocked on it. He answered. Still in his towel, Starfire almost fainted, she looked him the mask and opened her mouth and blurted out all that she did and knew. He smiled and said "I know. I saw you,"

She looked confused. "But you were in the shower and The door was closed and!" She was cut of by Robin.

"No Starfire I saw you on my camera, I have a camera in my room and when I got out of the shower

I checked what you did, its okay, you're my love and you have the right to know me even deeper, And besides I'm glad you went through my stuff cause not too long ago I went through your Diary." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I'm not nervous anymore." She said as she hugged him. She felt his warm wet body and she smelt his fresh scent of soap. "I love you so much." She took him to his room.

She started to kiss him. And fell on him on his bed. There she and him lied. Staying still. She was on top of him and he was on the bottom. Her arms around his neck. "I love you Starfire."

Starfire smiled and repeated what he said. Her body shifted to find a stage where she was comfortable. She turned to his face and started to talk to him. "If I know about you and your life, Let me tell you mine." Robin lifted up his head to look at her. He nodded.

She let her head rest back down on his chest. "I was born on Tamaran. And my mother said that I was special because I was born on an Holiday that everyone loved. I was worshiped and I became the princess of Tamaran. I had to do certain duties as a princess. One of them was to help other planets. Earth was the first planet on the list. And when you sent out a transmission to other planets telling them that Earth needed help, I volunteered first And so that is how I got to be here."

She took a deep breath. And began again. " I was afraid to come to a planet that I had no friends on but I still remained. I saw you and then you were very kind. I liked you, a lot. I made really good friends with Raven, even though sometimes She got mad at me. Other than that I like it here. And I like you. I love you." She shifted her body so that way she was able to kiss him.

Her hands held his head and she felt in complete control. She pressed her lips upon his, and she thought she had given him the deepest kiss ever. Her hair fell from her shoulders and from the side covered their love. Her thick red hair was the scent of flowers. And she was ready to express her love in a physical way. She was now knew The true him. She stopped and took off his mask, And whispered,

"I know The True You."

* * *

the end... but there might be more. 


End file.
